This invention relates to card games in general but more particularly pertains to a card game that is somewhat similar xe2x80x9cblackjackxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpokerxe2x80x9d combined. However, the object of the game is to obtain a total of 9 (nine) points, or the closest thereto, and/or a high/low/nine jackpot and/or specified poker prize jackpot using only three cards. The game is played between a dealer and at least one player and utilizes a standard 52-card deck. The game further includes tracking means for jackpots and wagering status. Also, the game is strictly a game of chance and skill is not required by the players.
Gambling has become very popular over the years, especially recently as there has been a noticeable increase of many additional states which now offer legalized gambling. Card games used in gambling are traditionally limited to xe2x80x9cblackjackxe2x80x9d also known as xe2x80x9c21xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpokerxe2x80x9d and the like. Such games have been played in the casinos for many years and therefore unfortunately they are losing their novelty and popularity. While the rules of these games may vary, they are all somewhat similar as in each case the player must be skilled in order to play the game.
Card room poker games are generally played between the players and each player is competing against his fellow players, not against the house. Therefore, casinos have become very popular as many people prefer to win money from an impersonal source, such as the house or the casino rather than from their fellow players with whom they may be acquainted.
It is therefore contended that there is a need for a new type of card game which can be played at home, on television, at the casino, etc., and will provide individuals with many hours of recreational fun. It is also important that such a game should be simplistic and easy to learn so that family members of all ages can compete and enjoy the objects of the game together.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a card game which can be played by an unlimited amount of players at one time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simplified card game which can be played by anyone, no matter what age they may be, as the game dos not require any skill other than adding the total value of the cards.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a card game which is very appealing to casinos, as the odds of winning are highly favorable for the house.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a card game which can be played either at home, on TV, on a radio show, at a casino, etc. It is to be noted that in each case the rules may vary as the rules are subject to change respective to the location or media to be used.
Also another object of the present invention is to provide a card game that is simple to play, is non-intimidating, and offers the player an opportunity to win a substantial amount of cash.
It is an object of the present invention to utilize a standard deck of playing cards excluding any jokers.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a new and exciting card game which incorporates the best features of xe2x80x9cPokerxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cKenoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cBingoxe2x80x9d, etc.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a card game which does not require additional manufacturing costs, such as specialized machinery or the like.